A visit to Lin chung's mother
by THE-4-ELEMENTS
Summary: Linchun's mother invites the squad over for the weekend to her home.But Linchun's mother seems to be a bit crazy...or is she?.


A Visit to Lin Chung's mother

**Hey there guys, sorry I haven't posted for a while but I had exams and then I moved house . It's here now and I'd like to thank all of those who review, you guys rock!**

**To cartoonhottie200: I'd like to thank you for the great idea. Sorry but this will be more of a funny story then a romantic story and the rest of 1****st**** squad will be with them. But don't worry, there will be Linsonia moments in the story and if you would like me to I can write a more romantic virsion of it without the rest of 1****st****squad there with them. Just say so because I'd be more than happy to. P.S I saw that you asked someone else to write this. Plz just be more patient with me ok.**

**Oh and I want 11 nice reviews then I'll write more. And don't forget to look at my other Hero 108 stories.**

**Now to the story!**

In was a normal day at Big Green base and everyone was just doing their own thing. Sonia walked into the 1st squad meeting room with a bunch of letters in her hands. She had been on a walk and decided to get every bodies mail for them. She hand each of them what was theirs and sat down to read though hers. Of course hers was mainly love letters from the men at Big Green much to Lin Chung's anger. Not that Sonia would know, he couldn't ever tell her. Mighty Rays letters were from home , telling him how they've all been and how much they missed him and what pranks his little brothers have been caught doing. Jumpys letters were from the Rabbit Castle telling him everything was just fine in his kingdom. Mr. Nohands letters came from close friends he hadn't gotten a chance to see for a while. Lin Chung's was mostly fan mail as he was known as Big Greens best warrior. But once he got to the last letter he went a little pale in the face. Mr. Nohands saw this.

"Lin Chung is something wrong," He asked. Now all of 1st squad was staring at him. Mighty Ray and Jumpy looked curious and Sonia looked concerned.

"Everything is just fine," Lin Chung said a little too quickly. Now they were suspicious. Before Lin Chung could act Mighty Ray had snatched the letter from his hand and red it out loud.

"It says '_Dear Lin Chung, it's been so long since I've seen you and I miss you terribly. Now I know that you are very busy keeping Hidden Kingdom safe but your little sister and I would like it very much if you and 1__st__squad came down this weekend for a visit. I'd love to meet all your friends and we have plenty of room for them. Love from your mother, Carey Chung.'_" As Mighty Ray finished reading Lin Chung snatched it away, glaring at Mighty Ray.

"Lin Chung why didn't you tell us your mom wanted us to came," Sonia asked.

"Who cares. So when are we leaving," Mighty Ray asked rubbing his hands together while he imaged plates stacked high with home cooked food on a big table with all of 1st squad sitting around it.

"You aren't going," Lin Chung told.

"But-but-but-but why," Mighty Ray stuttered and whined.

"Because I said so," Lin Chung replied simply. He could tell them how embarrassing his family was or they would want to go even more.

"Lin Chung it could be fun, please lets us go," Sonia clasped her hands together in a begging motion and gave him her cutest puppy dog eyes. Lin Chung knew he was dangerously close to losing now, he couldn't say no to her when she looked as sweet as that. But he had to try.

"No," he told her.

"Oh please. Pretty, pretty, pretty please," she was really working the puppy dog eyes now. Lin Chung looked away from her to stop his self from being persuaded.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaase," she was now stretching out the please. The next please she let out seemed to go on and on. Then the others started to do it to, even Mr. Nohands!

"Fine," he gave up when they started to turn blue from saying word 'please' to long without stopping to breath. They all panted as they tried to get their breath back.

"Thank you sooo much Lin Chung," Sonia thanked him once she could speak again.

"*Sigh* I'll go ask the Commander if it's alright with him," Lin Chung told them defected. His only hope of getting out of this was if Apetrully said no.

(In Commander Apetrully's room)

"Of course you all can go. Have a wonderful time," Apetrully told Lin Chung just about smashing all his hopes.

"Um, thank you Commander," Lin Chung didn't tell him that he didn't to go so he just bowed to him as he got up and walked to the door. He could just tell them all that the Commander said no but Apetrully was bound to find out. He closed the door and turned around to see 1st squad standing there smiling. He nodded and they all ran to go pack their bags. Lin Chung sighed and slumped down knowing he had no more options but to go.

(Friday)

Everyone was packed and ready to go. They had been riding their turtles to Lin Chung old house for the past two hours and couldn't wait to get there. Lin Chung - who was leading the group since they didn't know the way – was dreading the visit. He loved his family very much but the only normal ones in it were him and his little sister. Sooner than Lin Chung's would have liked they arrived. They jumped off their turtles, grubbed their bugs and followed Lin Chung to a big, pretty house. Before they got to the door Lin Chung turned around to face them.

"Look before you all met my mother you should know she's… not completely… normal," He told them trying to find the right words.

"Oh come on Lin Chung. Everybody's parents are embarrassing," Sonia reassured him.

"Yeah, how bad can it be," Mighty Ray asked while rolling his eyes. Just then the door slammed open and on the steps to the door was a middle age woman with a big smile on her face. Her head only came up to Lin Chung's Shoulder. She had silver hair – like Lin Chung's but slightly shorter and a lot more curlier and puffy. She had a few wrinkles and she wore a reddish pink dress with a white apron. She raced up to Lin Chung and gave him a crushing hug.

"Oh my sweet baby boy is back! I've missed you so much, my little Chu Chu," his mother was giving him baby talk while she continued to hug the life out of him. At last she let go and quickly turn to 1st squad who had no idea what to do.

"Oh these must be your little friends," She cried out happily. She gave them all hugs and when was done she looked at Sonia and turned to Lin Chung.

"Is that the pretty girl you wrote about dreary," she whispered to him a bit too loudly. Lin Chung was blushing so much he looked sun burned.

"Well don't just stand there, come in, come in! I just made cookies. They're your favorite," she said while pinching Lin Chung's check. She then ran inside again leaving all of 1st squad standing with their mouths wide open.

"I like her," Mighty Ray said. Everybody looked at him like he was crazy.

"What! She has cookies," Mighty Ray told them.

(Half an hour later)

Lin Chung's mother, Carey and 1st squad was sitting in the lounge drinking tea. It was dark and Carey seemed to be obsessed with cats. Dozens of cat paintings hung on the walls. There was even a painting of a cat painting another cat. All over the room was cat books, cat statues, cats, cats, cats! And she was telling them about her many, many, MANY pet cats. She closed the photo album and stood up.

"Well then, let's me show you all to your rooms," Carey said. Everyone followed her up the stairs to the first floor. There were six doors, a table with some yellow flowers in a vase on top and another stair case.

"Oh look, here my little Linny's old room," Carey cooed. Everyone looked in and was shocked to see that Lin Chung's old room was done in a pirate style. He had a bed frame in the shape of a pirate boat, his walls were painted darkish blue with a few lighter waves and a boat or two. On his shelves were model boats and toy pirates. On his dark gray colored floor were books and comics of pirates and their adventures at sea. There were crayons and paper with pictures of the sea, boats and everything related to pirates. And on his darkish blue bed covers was a stuffed toy parrot. Lin Chung walked past them and closed the door, wearing a straight face.

"Was that-,"Mighty Ray started to ask but was cut off by Lin Chung.

"Nothing," Lin Chung told him with no emotion at all in his voice.

"But all the-," Mighty Ray was again cut off.

"Nothing," Lin Chung told him very firmly.

"But-," Mighty Ray tried to say but of course was cut off again. Lin Chung turned around, walked up to Mighty Ray, grabbed him by the collar and picked him up so he was at eye level.

"Nothing," Lin Chung said the word slowly and coldly while glaring at the small man. Mighty Ray got the message and nodded his head to show he understood. Lin Chung put him back on the ground and walked off to where his mother was standing. Once Mighty Ray was on his feet the rest of 1st squad followed. Carey looked at Sonia and opened a door. Inside was a pretty, light pink room with pink flowers everywhere.

"You young lady will be sleeping in here," she told Sonia.

"Oh, was this Lin Chung's sister's room," Sonia asked looking around.

"No it was his brother's. He was a _special_ child," Carey told her. No one knew what to say to that so they just followed Carey to the next door. When she opened in they saw an army themed room. Pictures of war zones, camouflaged print on the bed covers, model fighter planes and tanks. It was a little bit scary.

"Mr. Nohands will be sleeping in here," Carey told them while winking at Mr. Nohands. He looked almost as embarrassed as Lin Chung.

"And this room must be Lin Chung's other bro," Mighty Ray stated.

"No this is his big sister's room, she was also a very special child," Carey told them in a casual way. They all looked weirded out except Lin Chung who just looked confused.

"You two can sleep in the guest room down stairs," Carey told Jumpy and Mighty Ray. Just then a little child ran down the hallway with a huge smile on her face.

"LIN CHUNG," she screamed happily while she leaped into his out stretched arms. It was clear to everyone that this little girl was Lin Chung's youngest sister. She looked about four years old and was very happy to see her big brother again. Her skin was very pale and her hair was a dusty gray. She wore a black, gray and green plaid dress with puffy sleeves. She also had on knee high socks and girl school shoes.

"May Lee, how's my little sis doing," Lin Chung asked while hugging her close.

"Lin Chung I miss you," May Lee told him in her cute little girl voice.

"I miss you too. Now meet my team mates, Mystique Sonia, Mighty Ray, Jumpy Ghostface and Mr. Nohands," Lin Chung put her down and pointed at each of his team mates as he said their names. They all waved and smiled at May Lee and she waved back.

"Well, now that everyone has met I suppose you all should get settled in and unpack. I should be getting started on dinner anyway," Carey said coming up to them. Then she walked down stairs humming. Before for anyone could ask him any questions Lin Chung was already in his room, he REALLY needed to think. The rest of 1st squad looked at May Lee who was glaring at them.

"Who do you think you are," she asked them angrily. They all looked at each other confused.

"What do you mean sweetie," Sonia asked kneeling down so she was at eye level with May Lee.

"Don't you 'sweetie' me. How dare you take my big brother away from me," she looked really mad.

"But we didn't-OW," Mighty Ray tried to explain but before he could May Lee kick him right in the shin and watch him hop around. Sonia didn't even have time to laugh before May Lee started talking again.

"You all better watch your backs, especially _you_ girly. I am and always will be Lin Chung's favorite girl," she whisper the last part to make it sound scary. It was both cute and terrifying at the same time. Then May Lee walked backwards into the shadows and everyone ran to their rooms as fast as possible.

(At the dinner table)

Carey had prepared a wonderful meal that everyone was enjoying. Although Mr. Nohands was have trouble eating with Carey making lovey dovey eyes at him. She tore her eyes away from him to look at Lin Chung's plate.

"Chu Chu, why aren't you eating your vegetables," she asked (in a way I'm sure you all know).

"I'm full," He said simply hoping she would drop it. Oh how wrong he was.

"Now now I'm sure you can eat a little more," she picked up his spoon and trying to force fed him.

"No," he said pushing her hand away.

"Open up here comes the train," she just wouldn't let it go.

"Mom stop," he said firmly.

"You're not leaving until you eat all your vegetables," she told him. Then Mighty Ray tried to get up.

"Sit down," she yelled at him and he sat down quickly. Before the conversation got any further Lin Chung got up and march out of the room. Everyone was silent.

(Later that night)

Lin Chung was sitting a few yards away from the house, on a cliff so high that you could see the ocean. When Lin Chung was young he would come here to think. It was very peaceful especially with the full moon looking so big in the sky. But Lin Chung was so full of stress and confusion his mind couldn't be put to rest by this. He kept asking himself the same question. What in the world was happening? He put his head in his hands and sighed. Then he heard footsteps coming his way. He looked up and saw Mystique Sonia walking up to him.

"You ok," she asked as she sat down next to him.

"Not really," he told her sighing again. She didn't say anything but instead put her hand on his shoulder comfortingly and look at him, silently telling him to say what's on his mind. Lin Chung let out one more sigh and started to talk.

"It's just that I don't know what's going on here. Everything's gone strange. My mother didn't have an obsession with cats, she believe like we all do that animal should not be pets. And the pink room WAS my sister's and the room with the army theme WAS my brothers so why did she say the opposite! And why did I hear my little sister say what she said to you from my room! I don't know what's going on and-," Lin Chung, who had started to pace up and down while he was ranting, was cut short by Sonia kissing him full on the lips.

"Is that a nice way of telling me to shut up," he asked her when she broke off the kiss.

"Not completely," she told him with a smile. He smiled back. A small distant away hiding behind some trees was Carey and May Lee.

"We did it mommy, the plan worked," May Lee whispered to her mom excitedly. This was their plan all along, to get everyone to thing they were creepy and crazy and pushing poor Lin Chung to the point of having a break down because they knew Sonia would go comfort him and they would finally become a couple. Carey was a very clever person and a terrific actress. No one in 1stsquad- not even her son- figured it out.

"Of course it did sweet heart," Carey told her daughter.

"How did you know that Sonia would go comfort him," May Lee asked. She knew Sonia had no idea about the plan so how would Carey know what Sonia would do.

"Mother knows best," Carey said with a smile.

"Should we tell them about the plan," May Lee asked.

"No, we'll tell them in the morning," Carey told as she led her daughter back to the house. She was so glad the plan work. She paid a lot of money on all those cat things for her part of the plan.

"Oh and good idea to flirt with ," May Lee said.

"Um, sure it was… acting," Carey told her.

And that is why NEVER bring your crush home to your mom. EVER!


End file.
